Wina po jego stronie
by kawaiiyume312
Summary: Kiedy bóg kłamstwa i psot, Loki, zostaje pokonany i skazany na karę wyciszenia, która zapoczątkowuje ciąg dość niefortunnych zdarzeń, jedynymi osobami, które mogą mu pomóc, są wygadany Tony Stark i praworządny Kapitan Ameryka. Czy współpraca tej trójki jest w ogóle możliwa? Czy doprowadzi do przyjaźni tak silnej by budować, czy do nienawiści tak wielkiej, by burzyć?
1. Prolog - Pokonany

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z intensywnością i nienawiścią, które wydawały się niemal namacalne. Dłoń zaciśnięta na jego gardle była niewiarygodnie zimna, blada i wydawała się topić w kontakcie z ciepłem jego skóry. Zupełnie jakby ciało atakującego go boga zostało wykute z arktycznego lodu a następnie tchnięte do życia przez szalonego twórcę, który postanowił pobawić się w pana narodzin i śmierci. Być może tak właśnie było. Tego Tony Stark nie wiedział i prawdę mówiąc – nie chciał wiedzieć. Był natomiast w pełni świadom tego, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, umrze i nie pomoże reszcie w odbiciu Nowego Jorku. Usiłując uwolnić się z morderczego uścisku, zaczął wierzgać, szarpać się i drapać trzymającą go dłoń. Brwi boga uniosły się, gdy dostrzegł wykwitające na swej ręce dwa spore, czerwone zadrapania. Zmierzył je krytycznym, acz lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem, po czym mocniej zacisnął dłoń na szyi Tony'ego, który zrozumiawszy, że swym postępowaniem tylko pogorszył sytuację, zamarł.

- Wy ludzie wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Nie potraficie zrozumieć, że opór jest zupełnie bezsensowny, gdy mierzycie się z czymś, czego potęgi sami nie rozumiecie – syknął Loki. Jego głos ociekał jadem i pogardą, jakiej Tony jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył. – I po co wam ta idiotyczna duma, pewność siebie, skoro jedyne co potraficie robić to szarpać się i kopać? – zaśmiał się.

Tony skrzywił się i głośno wciągnął w płuca powietrze, którego zaczynało mu brakować pod wpływem nacisku. Nie zamierzał tracić cennych sekund na udzielenie odpowiedzi pokręconemu bogowi o oczach pełnych szaleństwa i głowie wypchanej chorymi pomysłami na podbicie świata - musiał jak najszybciej obmyślić sposób na względnie bezpieczne wydostanie się z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Loki zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie niezadowolony brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony śmiertelnika, i puścił jego szyję. Zdziwiony mężczyzna opadł na ziemię i odruchowo wyciągnął ręce na boki, usiłując utrzymać się na nogach. Gdy zaczął się powoli prostować i gotować do walki, Loki jednym wprawnym kopniakiem podciął mu nogi, sprawiając, że Tony niebezpiecznie się zachwiał, po czym nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego oparcia, upadł na kolana.

- Tak, tylko do tego się nadajecie. Do klęczenia i słuchania rozkazów. – Bóg skrzyżował ręce za plecami i pochylił się nad mężczyzną. – To wasza naturalna pozycja.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Błąd – powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy swego wroga. – I to cholernie duży! Jarvis! Teraz! - krzyknął, padając na ziemię.

Zanim Loki zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, z baru za plecami Starka wysunęło się srebrzyste działo, które zapiszczało w nieprzyjemny, metaliczny sposób i wystrzeliło pomarańczową wiązkę światła w stronę zaskoczonego boga. Mężczyzna przeleciał przez pokój i wylądował na kremowym, włochatym dywanie, uprzednio uderzając się głową o kant marmurowego stolika.

- Auć. To musiało boleć. – Tony wstał z ziemi i rozmasował obite kolana. – Jarvis! Co z nim? – spytał, ruszając w stronę nieruchomego Lokiego. Albo mu się wydawało, albo na jasnym dywanie, w miejscu gdzie spoczywała głowa boga, powoli rozrastała się czerwona plama. – Cholera! – jęknął, przyspieszając kroku. Nie zamierzał go zabić, chciał go jedynie chwilowo unieszkodliwić.

- Jarvis! – wrzasnął, gdy sztuczna inteligencja nie odpowiedziała.

Szybko kucnął obok nieprzytomnego Lokiego. Włosy z lewej strony jego głowy były lepkie od krwi, która zaczynała tworzyć pokaźną kałużę na dywanie. Kant stołu, o który uderzył, był odłupany i zabarwiony czerwienią. Tony wyciągnął dłoń, by sprawdzić puls boga, gdy w pomieszczeniu rozległ się komputerowy głos Jarvisa:

- _Żyje. _

Tony odetchnął. _Jednak nie będę musiał się tłumaczyć przed Furym_, pomyślał. Wstał z ziemi i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

- Dobra, potrzebna mi będzie gaza – rzekł, po czym głośno wciągając powietrze w płuca, ruszył w stronę windy. – Jarvis, miej na niego oko, ok?

- _Tak jest. _


	2. Rozdział 1 - W potrzasku

Obudził się z okropnym, pulsującym bólem głowy, który zdawał się rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Krzywiąc się i wstrzymując falę mdłości, która go ogarnęła, gdy tylko zaczął się podnosić z ziemi, rozejrzał się wokoło. Choć na zewnątrz zaszło już słońce i jedynym źródłem oświetlenia w pomieszczeniu był blask miejskich neonów i świateł wpadający przez wielkie szyby, Loki mógł bez wahania stwierdzić, że nadal znajduje się w wieży Tony'ego Starka. Oparł się dłonią o ziemię i poczuł jak jego palce zanurzają się w lepkiej cieczy. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się substancji pokrywającej dywan, na którym przed chwilą leżał. Wyglądała i pachniała jak krew. Odruchowo podniósł dłoń i dotknął bolesne miejsce na głowie. Pozlepiane krwią włosy były jednoznacznym i ostatecznym dowodem na to, że odniósł dość poważny uraz, jednak szorstka, pokryta strupami powierzchnia rany świadczyła o tym, że ktoś się nią zajął – najprawdopodobniej zdezynfekował ją i wysuszył. Loki zmarszczył brwi. To nie miało sensu.

Powoli wstał i lekko chwiejąc się na nogach, ruszył w stronę okien. Ile czasu przeleżał na dywanie? Ciemność za szybami podpowiadała mu, że sporo – co najmniej kilka godzin. Światła policyjnych syren błyszczały to tu, to tam, nakrapiając szerokie arterie komunikacyjne niebiesko-czerwonymi plamami. Poza pomarańczowymi jęzorami ognia pełznącymi po ścianie jednego z budynków, były one jedynym widocznym w ciemnościach dowodem na to, że kilka godzin wcześniej Nowy Jork pełnił rolę ogromnego pola walki.

Bóg kłamstw wbił wzrok w granatowe, nieprzeniknione niebo. Ani śladu portalu otworzonego dla armii Chitauri. Zamknął oczy. Porażka bolała. Gdyby nie ta idiotyczna maszyna Starka i utrata przytomności, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej – pokonałby Avengersów, poprowadził armię ku zwycięstwu i zapanował nad Nowym Jorkiem a wkrótce i nad całą Ziemią. Jak mógł dać się tak podejść? _To koniec_, pomyślał. Wściekły z bezsilności, nienawiści i bólu, uderzył pięścią w szybę. Wiązka pęknięć, która pojawiła się na szkle przypominała rozgałęzione drzewo.

- Ej, ej! Tylko bez takich, czarnowłosy. – Zmęczony, ale lekko rozbawiony głos za jego plecami oznajmił przybycie Starka. – Nie mam czasu na wymianę szyb.

Loki odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy. Obok Tony'ego stali Nick Fury i Thor, który miał przygnębioną, zbolałą minę. Pokryty purpurową mazią, prawdopodobnie krwią Chitauri, Mjöllnir, wydawał się trząść w rozedrganej dłoni boga burz.

- To koniec, Loki. – Fury skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmierzył czarnowłose bóstwo groźnym spojrzeniem. – Poddaj się a nic ci się nie stanie.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się śmiech boga kłamstw. Głośny, gorzki. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na szybie znajdującej się tuż za jego plecami. Na jego ustach tańczył delikatny, kpiący uśmiech.

- Chyba będziesz zmuszony wymienić tę szybę, Stark – rzucił.

- Hę? – Tony przekrzywił głowę, po czym zerknął na Fury'ego. Na jego czole dostrzegł małe kropelki potu – oznakę tego, że mężczyzna zaczął się denerwować.

Tknięty złym przeczuciem Thor, zrobił krok do przodu i w uspokajającym geście wyciągnął dłoń do swego przybranego brata.

- Loki, odejdź od okna! – powiedział. Przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie, które od dawna pragnął wymazać ze swojej pamięci. Zamrugał, chcąc je odpędzić, i odwrócił się w stronę oszołomionego Starka. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i po krótkiej chwili kiwnął głową. Aby upewnić się, że Jarvis jest w stanie gotowości w razie ewentualnych wybryków boga kłamstw, zaczął wciskać czarne klawisze na swoim zegarku elektronicznym.

- Trzeba było mnie dobić, a nie zajmować się moją głową! – krzyknął w stronę Starka Loki.

Cisza, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu tuż po jego słowach była ciężka od napięcia. Mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po chłodniej powierzchni szkła, westchnął i po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, w czasie której nikt nie odważył się nic powiedzieć, czy zrobić, odsunął się od szyby. Fury, Stark i Thor odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Kiedy to takie niehumanitarne – przełamał ciszę Tony. Wywrócił oczami i rozłożył ręce w parodii dramatycznego gestu. – A tak serio, nie mnie podejmować decyzje dotyczące twej osoby. W sytuacji otwartego starcia miałem za zadanie jedynie cię unieszkodliwić i poczekać na przybycie tych dwóch. – Wskazał na Thora a potem na Fury'ego. – Trochę im zajęło ogarnięcie bałaganu, który narobiłeś a jako, że nie jestem zbyt skłonny wierzyć plotkom o waszej nieśmiertelności – tu wykonał palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu - musiałem się zająć twoją głową. Nie schlebiaj sobie i nie myśl, że zrobiłem to z litości, czy miłości do ciebie, Jelonku. To raczej zwykła troska o własny tyłek. Gdyby ci dwaj tu przyszli i zobaczyli, że zdążyłeś zrobić kaput… – zagwizdał. – Rozumiesz?

Nie, nie rozumiał. Zrozumienie słowotoku Tony'ego Starka bywało ciężkim zadaniem dla Ziemian, a co dopiero dla „turysty".

Thor odchrząknął i skierował oczy na Fury'ego. W jego spojrzeniu było coś nieugiętego i ostatecznego.

- Rozumiem, że podjąłeś już decyzję i nie udostępnisz go nam nawet na kilka dni eksperymentów? – spytał Fury.

Thor pokręcił głową.

- Niech i tak będzie. Choć ciężko mi to rzec, jest twój – westchnął dyrektor.

Bóg burz podszedł do swojego brata.

- Obiecuję ci, że będziesz miał sprawiedliwy proces, Loki. - Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się mimo bolesnego ucisku w klatce piersiowej.

Bóg kłamstw prychnął i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, odwróciwszy głowę od brata. Fury skuł mu nadgarstki i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Thora.

- Wyciszyć go?

- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Prawda, Loki?

Bóg psot nie odpowiedział. Nie potrzebował „litościwiej" pomocy w zachowaniu resztek godności jakie mu pozostały. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Thor pociągnął go za kajdanki i wraz z Furym ruszyli do drzwi windy.

- Miło było cię poznać, Rogaty – rzucił Stark.

Spojrzenie, które mu posłał bóg mroziło.

Gdy drzwi się zasunęły i winda zaczęła jechać w dół, Tony głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Miał nadzieję, że było to jego pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie z Lokim, bóstwem kłamstw.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Wyrok

Tony Stark nie był pewien czy sprzęt, który właśnie ukończył konstruować, miał w ogóle jakąkolwiek rację bytu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku – każdy element układanki znajdował się w odpowiednim miejscu, odczyty się zgadzały a dwie okrągłe lampki paliły jasnym, zielonym światłem. Mimo tego, Stark miał zbyt duże doświadczenie w zakresie budowy różnych maszyn, by uwierzyć w to, że już za pierwszym uruchomieniem jego wynalazek będzie działał bezbłędnie.

Odłożył na stół śrubokręt, zrobił kilka kroków w tył i przyjrzał się krytycznym okiem całej konstrukcji. _Wygląda nieźle_, pomyślał.

Gdyby miesiąc temu ktoś mu powiedział, że uda mu się zbudować maszynę do podróżowania między światami, zaśmiałby się i określił tę osobę jednym jakże dźwięcznym i wymownym słowem: „czubek". Pomysł podróży międzywymiarowej wydawał się tak szalony, że nawet on – Tony Stark - słynny bogacz i geniusz, musiał przyznać, iż jest on niemożliwy w realizacji. Jego przekonania uległy jednak drastycznej zmianie kilkadziesiąt dni temu, gdy Loki postanowił zaatakować Ziemię. Duma i chęć zaistnienia, który tkwiły w bogu, niezwykle pomogły Starkowi w konstrukcji „Skoczka", jak zwykł nazywać swój wynalazek. Portal otwarty tuż przy jego wieży i sprzęt pozostawiony na dachu przez doktora Selviga okazały się nieocenione w badaniach nad konstrukcją własnej maszyny do podróży między światami.

Tony wytarł dłonie szmatą zwisającą u swych spodni i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Został tylko jeden ostatni krok – sprawdzenie czy jego dzieło rzeczywiście działa.

Choć na brak warunków nie mógł narzekać - cela, w której się znajdował była przestronna i jasna – istniało coś, czego brakowało mu bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a co było poza jego zasięgiem. Nigdy nie przyznałby tego otwarcie, przy wszystkich, ale cierpiał z powodu braku kontaktów z ludźmi. Od małego lubił spędzać czas z dala od innych, jednak miesiąc bez możliwości rozmowy doskwierał nawet jemu, jednemu z największych samotników jakich widział Asgard.

Loki przerzucił kartkę wyjątkowo nudnej książki, którą męczył już od kilku dni i zapatrzył się w dal. Nikt, zupełnie nikt, nie przyszedł odwiedzić go podczas jego pobytu w zamknięciu. Odkąd strażnicy wepchnęli go do celi, nie widział żadnego członka swojej „rodziny". Nawet Frigga, która wydawała mu się najbliższa, nie fatygowała się z odwiedzinami. _I dobrze_, myślał niejednokrotnie, przekonując sam siebie, że mu nie zależy. Niestety nieprzyjemny, zdradliwy ścisk w „dołku", który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy usiłował narzucić sobie pewien tok rozumowania, nie pozostawiał złudzeń.

Odłożył książkę i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Od kilku dni jego świadomość nawiedzało pytanie o to co się teraz z nim stanie. Nie wierzył w to, że karą nałożoną przez Odyna będzie wieczność spędzona w celi. Nie, byłby to za mało dotkliwy wyrok. Za zdradę stanu i próbę zawładnięcia innym światem mogła go czekać tylko śmierć. Dlaczego jednak tak długo zwlekano z egzekucją? Tego Loki nie mógł zrozumieć.

Gdy usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się kroków, nawet się nie zatrzymał. To na pewno tylko strażnicy niosący mu jedzenie. Znowu powie im, że nie jest głodny a oni, nie zważając na jego słowa, zostawią tacę i odejdą, nie siląc się nawet na jedno zdanie w odpowiedzi.

Tupot ciężkich butów stał się głośniejszy i kiedy zza rogu wyszło dwóch uzbrojonych strażników, Loki wypuścił trzymane w płucach powietrze. Czy to z ulgi, czy z rozczarowania – trudno powiedzieć.

- Nie za wcześnie na jedzenie? Jadłem trzy godziny temu. Och, czyż nie wzruszające jest to jak się o mnie troszczą tam na górze? – zakpił. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Mówił tylko po to, żeby otworzyć usta i nie zwariować. Nic więc dziwnego, że jego oczy urosły do rozmiarów talerzy, gdy odezwał się stojący na przedzie strażnik.

- Pan cię wzywa. Pójdziesz z nami.

Mężczyzna pociągnął za złocistą dźwignię znajdującą się na ścianie obok celi. Szyba, która oddzielała go od boga, rozbłysła, po czym rozsunęła się i strażnicy weszli do środka. Zszokowany Loki nawet nie oponował, gdy na nadgarstkach zatrzaśnięto mu ciężkie kajdany a następnie powleczono korytarzem, ku sali tronowej.

Sposób w jaki patrzyła na niego asgardzka arystokracja zgromadzona w komnacie sprawiał, że go mdliło. Pogarda i obrzydzenie widoczne w ich oczach zdawały się wwiercać w jego duszę i docierać do jej najskrytszych zakamarków.

Przełknął ślinę, wyprostował się i wbił wzrok w siedzącego na tronie Odyna, obok którego stał ponury, zamyślony Thor.

- Decyzja dotycząca twego wyroku została podjęta, Loki – rzekł król. Jego pomarszczona twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji. – Twą karą będzie pozbawienie magicznych zdolności oraz – mężczyzna spojrzał na Thora, który odwrócił wzrok – całkowite wyciszenie.

Po sali rozległ się pomruk.

- Słucham? – Bóg kłamstw zmarszczył brwi. – Co to ma znaczyć?

- A cóż, twoim zdaniem, oznacza wyciszenie? – Odyn zacisnął palce na swej włóczni. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, kontynuował.

- Twoje struny głosowe zostaną wycięte.

Pomruk zamienił się w głośne okrzyki zdziwienia.

- Co takiego?! – Pełen goryczy i złości głos Lokiego przeszył powietrze niczym strzała. Zapatrzony w ziemię Thor drgnął. – Chcesz mnie pozbawić głosu?! – Ugięły się pod nim nogi. Stojący obok strażnik musiał pociągnąć za łańcuch doczepiony do jego kajdan, by przywrócić go do pionu.

- Tak, głosu i magii. Tylko wtedy będę mieć pewność, że już nigdy nie będziesz nikim manipulował.

Loki nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Frustracja i ból, które wezbrały w jego klatce piersiowej, nie miały granic. Miał spędzić resztę swojego życia będąc niemym? Odyn był okrutniejszy niż sądził. Pozbawić go czegoś tak dla niego ważnego. Kłamstwa, słowa, manipulacja były istotą jego życia, substancją, która tkała całą jego osobę, całe jego zachowanie, otoczenie. Tak tworzył i budował swój świat, na tym po części opierała się jego magia. Bez tego nic nie miało sensu.

- I co potem? Co potem ze mną zrobisz? – wydusił z siebie.

- To na razie nie jest istotne.

Loki wydał z siebie coś co miało być prychnięciem a zabrzmiało jak bolesny jęk.

- To nigdy nie było istotne, prawda? **JA** nigdy nie byłem istotny.

- Tego nie powiedziałem. – Odyn pochylił się lekko do przodu i rzucił strażnikom przelotne spojrzenie. – Zabierzcie jeńca do ambulatorium. Jeśli wykaże chęci, możecie go po drodze zaprowadzić do komnat Friggi, by miał szansę ostatni raz z nią porozmawiać.

- I tyle? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! – Loki wyrwał się do przodu, ale zanim zdążył pokonać przestrzeń dzielącą go od tronu, strażnik pociągnął za łańcuch.

Odyn nic nie powiedział. Wstał i położył dłoń na ramieniu swego pierworodnego syna.

Jeden ze strażników pociągnął Lokiego, drugi złapał go za przedramię, usiłując odwrócić go w kierunku wyjścia z sali.

W ostatnim przypływie złości i naiwnego żalu, bóg kłamstw wyszarpnął rękę i krzyknął w stronę króla i Thora:

- Nienawidzę was!

Potem opuściły go wszystkie siły, zupełnie jakby ktoś go przekuł i spuścił z niego wszystkie dręczące go emocje. Odwrócił się na pięcie i dał się zawlec do wyjścia.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Ucieczka

**Przy okazji tego rozdziału chciałabym zaznaczyć, że choć poszczególne etapy mojej historii są w mniejszym lub większym stopniu oparte na filmach ze świata Marvela i na nordyckiej mitologii, duża część wydarzeń i różnych sytuacji jest wytworem wyłącznie mojej ****wyobraźni**** i ****inwencji twórczej**** ;) Nie mam bladego pojęcia w jaki sposób i czy w ogóle możliwe byłoby pozbawienie Lokiego magii – cały proces „odebrania" mu jej, wymyśliłam. Tak samo nie mam pojęcia czy w odległości 27 mil od Nowego Jorku znajduje się miejscowość Hadwey a w niej szpital psychiatryczny (szczerze wątpię) ;) Jeśli więc komuś się to nie podoba, bardzo przepraszam :) **

**Na koniec mej nudnej wypowiedzi chciałbym bardzo podziękować wszystkim, którzy postanowili poświęcić chwilę swojego czasu na lekturę mojego opowiadania! Dzięki – jesteście super! **

Strażnicy rozkuli go i stanęli z obydwu stron kamiennego stołu obstawionego sprzętami o dziwnym wyglądzie. Trzy ubrane na niebiesko kobiety podeszły do Lokiego. Najniższa z nich, brązowooka blondynka, delikatnie się uśmiechała, jakby chcąc go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Problem w tym, że wiedział, iż nie będzie.

- Proszę spocząć. – Blondynka wskazała ręką stół. Stojąca obok niej pulchna brunetka rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę strażników. Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do Lokiego. Napięte mięśnie i lekko pochylone ciała wskazywały na pełną gotowość w razie jakiejkolwiek próby oporu.

Bóg kłamstw pokręcił głową i usiadł na stole. Starał się o niczym nie myśleć, jednak jego mózg zdawał się pęcznieć od nadmiaru słów i zdań, które już nigdy nie miały być przez niego wypowiedziane. Zacisnął szczęki.

- Proszę pochylić głowę – rzuciła trzecia z kobiet, wysoka blondynka. Gdy Loki posłusznie się schylił, jego włosy zostały odgarnięte z karku. – Będzie trochę bolało. Muszę naciąć skórę, by móc wsunąć płytkę.

Po chwili poczuł na szyi coś wilgotnego, prawdopodobnie płyn dezynfekujący, a następnie zimne ukłucie, które szybko przerodziło się w piekący ból. Skrzywił się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział.

Już kiedyś słyszał o zabiegach pozbawiania magii. Pacjentom umieszczano w karkach płytkę wykonaną ze specjalnego tworzywa, po to by zakłócić przepływ magicznych sił. Operacja była odwracalna, ale ogólna zasada była taka, że raz utracona magia nigdy nie wracała w tej samej postaci, co na początku.

Po kilku minutach było po zabiegu. Pulchna brunetka nałożyła mu szwy i przemyła ranę.

- Powinno zagoić się w przeciągu kilku dni – powiedziała i wrzuciła zakrwawiony materiał do małego zbiornika stojącego przy stole. – Jak wrażenia?

Nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście nie miał wątpliwości, że płytka działa - czuł się pusty, nie było w nim nawet najmniejszego drgnięcia magii - nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru dzielić się czymś tak oczywistym i upokarzającym ze stojącymi przed nim „oprawczyniami". Jedyne czego pragnął w tamtej chwili to zapaść się pod ziemię i zniknąć. Zaczynał żałować, że w swym idiotycznym uporze odmówił ostatniej rozmowy z Friggą – wiedział, że jej słowa, choć zawsze szczere do bólu, pomogłyby w gojeniu zranionej dumy.

Kobiety spojrzały po sobie. Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami i chwyciła dziwny sprzęt o podłużnym kształcie.

- Proszę się teraz położyć na boku – rzekła wysoka blondynka. W jej głosie wibrowała dziwna nuta. – Przejdziemy do zabiegu usunięcia strun głosowych.

W tym momencie odezwała się ambiwalentna natura Lokiego i coś w nim pękło. Sposób w jaki odzywały się do niego te kobiety, ich spojrzenia, każdy ich ruch – wszystko przesiąknięte było tłumioną pogardą i strachem. Strachem przed nim. Poczuł nagły przypływ odrazy, złości i nienawiści. Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgadzał? Może i czuł się pokonany i upokorzony, ale był przecież _bogiem. _

- Nie – powiedział krótko.

Cała trójka jak na zawołanie uniosła brwi.

- Nie? – brązowooka kobieta przekrzywiła głowę. – Przykro nam, ale dostałyśmy rozkaz i…

- Nic mnie nie obchodzi wasz rozkaz! – Loki zerwał się ze stołu.

Kobiety natychmiast cofnęły się do tyłu. Na ich twarzach widać było dziką panikę.

Strażnicy, którzy wcześniej zdążyli odsunąć się na bok, rzucili się do przodu i złapali Lokiego za ramiona.

- Proszę się uspokoić i usiąść!

Pierwszy ze strażników wylądował na ziemi w ciągu kliku sekund. Drugi - jako, że nie dał się wziąć z zaskoczenia - dopiero po dwóch silnych ciosach w głowę. Obaj mężczyźni stracili przytomność.

Kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć. Wszystkie ścisnęły się pod jedną ze ścian i wyglądały jakby miały zaraz zemdleć.

- Cisza! – rozkazał Loki. Gdy cała trójka ucichła, podszedł do brunetki i zerwał zawieszony na jej szyi kluczyk. Szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, zamknął drzwi na klucz i nacisnął klamkę. Oczywiście domyślał się, że kobiety mają w pokoju zapasowy klucz, ale liczył na to, że uda mu się zyskać choć trochę czasu.

Rozejrzał się naokoło i gdy upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi, pobiegł przed siebie.

Sługa, który wbiegł na taras, był biały jak chmury płynące po lazurowym niebie.

- Panie, Loki ogłuszył strażników z eskorty i uciekł z ambulatorium!

Odyn zacisnął dłonie na rzeźbionej balustradzie i wbił wzrok w wody opływające kamienne nabrzeże rozciągające się poniżej twierdzy. Nie czuł nic. Ani zawodu, ani rozżalenia, czy nawet złości. Loki zrobił dokładnie to, czego Wszechojciec spodziewał się po nim i po jego ambiwalentnej naturze. Zbiegł.

- Każ kapitanowi wysłać za nim najlepszych strażników – rozkazał Odyn.

Sługa ukłonił się i pobiegł w stronę koszar.

Król zagryzł wargę. _Gdzie popełniłem błąd?_, pytał sam siebie. Niestety na to pytanie nie znał odpowiedzi.

Tony wcisnął przełącznik i zamknął srebrzystą klapę z tyłu maszyny. Następnie podszedł do dotykowego ekranu zawieszonego na pobliskiej ścianie i nacisnął zieloną ikonkę przypominającą swym wyglądem miniaturę Ziemi. Na monitorze komputera natychmiast wyskoczył szereg satelitarnych map ukazujących wszystkie siedem kontynentów.

- Jarvis, ustaw znaczniki na polu A 6.22. – Tony odruchowo popukał paznokciem w mały kwadracik wyznaczony przez siatkę południków i równoleżników. – Niech portal otworzy się niedaleko nas. Nie chcę żadnego zamieszania.

Sztuczna inteligencja wydała z siebie komputerowy dźwięk i stojący obok Starka „Skoczek" zaświecił się przygaszonym, niebieskim światłem. Umieszczony między czterema okablowanymi słupami trzon wynalazku zaczął się kręcić i emitować niskie, warczące odgłosy.

- _Pełna moc _– powiedział Jarvis.

Tony zacisnął kciuki i z napięciem przyglądał się działaniu swojej maszyny.

- _3… 2… _- odliczała AI - _…1_

Skoczek rozbłysnął i ucichł.

Tony z niepokojem spojrzał na ekran komputera. Pulsujące bladym światłem, zaznaczone na mapie miejsce, zgasło. Po chwili jasnym blaskiem rozjarzył się inny kwadracik.

- Jarvis, co się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony. – Skoczek nie zadziałał?

- _Zadziałał, ale nie w miejscu, w którym należało. _

- Doprecyzuj.

- _Przejście otworzyło się w innym punkcie, niż zamierzaliśmy. _

Tony wywrócił oczami i opadł na krzesło stojące przy szklanym biurku.

- Gdzie? – zapytał, patrząc na monitor. Niestety zaznaczone miejsce nic mu nie mówiło.

- _Według moich obliczeń – _zaczął Jarvis; Tony przysiągłby, że słyszy w jego głosie zdziwienie – emocję, do której sztuczna inteligencja z pewnością nie byłaby zdolna – _tuż przy szpitalu psychiatrycznym, 27 mil za Nowym Jorkiem. Uprzedzam pytanie – nie, nie jestem w stanie określić w jakim świecie i czy w ogóle otworzyło się bliźniacze przejście, odpowiadające ziemskiemu. _

- No i masz – westchnął Tony. – Możesz je zamknąć?

- _Nie. Zdaje się, że Skoczek się zawiesił. _

- Fantastycznie. Wręcz fenomenalnie. – Tony odchylił się na krześle. – No, to nici z mojej randki z Pepper.

Wstał i zakasał rękawy koszuli. Czekało go sporo roboty.

Loki biegł przez korytarz prowadzący do kuchni. Gdy dotarł do dużych, pozłacanych drzwi, skręcił w lewo i skierował się w stronę jednego z dziedzińców. Choć na razie nikt go nie zauważył, wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy wpadnie na jakiegoś podejrzliwego obywatela czy na kogoś ze straży.

Wbiegł na brukowany dziedziniec i rozejrzał się. Po chwili jego uszu dobiegł odgłos stukotu ciężkich butów i na placu pojawiła się szóstka ciężkozbrojnych strażników.

- Poddaj się! – krzyknął stojący na czele mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie najwyższy rangą spośród całej gromadki.

Loki zaczął się cofać.

- Na to już za późno – wyszeptał.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił się do przodu. Nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie biegnie. Miał nadzieję, że nogi same poniosą go w odpowiednie miejsce. Przeskoczył nad kamiennym murkiem i skierował się w stronę plaży wbijającej się klinem w małą zatoczkę. Sądząc po tupocie nóg, strażnicy nadal go gonili.

Skręcił w prawo i wtedy to usłyszał – głośny, wibrujący świst. Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał hałas i dostrzegł coś, co przypominało pęknięcie w powietrzu – błyszczącą, podłużną linię, wyglądającą jak szrama.

_Przejście?_, pomyślał. Nie zatrzymując się, zerknął do tyłu. Goniący go strażnicy nie zamierzali dać za wygraną.

Przyspieszył i skierował się w stronę błyszczącej linii. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego akurat teraz i dlaczego akurat w tym miejscu otworzył się portal, ale nie zamierzał narzekać i marnować szansy danej mu przez los. Miał tylko nadzieję, że straż nie pójdzie w jego ślady i nie rzuci się w nieznane tak jak on.

- Stój! – usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

Nie zważając na narastające zmęczenie i wrzaski strażników, zrobił jeden długi krok i wskoczył w portal.

Podróż nie należała do przyjemnych, ale i tak nie mogła się równać z brutalnością lądowania, które czekało go na końcu drogi. Impet z jakim został wyrzucony z tunelu czasoprzestrzennego sprawił, że zamiast znaleźć się na nogach, znalazł się na plecach. Zanim jednak w ogóle wylądował na wilgotnej ziemi, kilka razy przekoziołkował i uderzył się czołem o spory głaz porośnięty z jednej strony mchem.

Oparł się na łokciach i stęknął, gdy zapiekła go rozcięta skóra. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, rozmasował obite kolano i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Otoczenie, w którym się znajdował przypominało las. Wysokie, wysmukłe sosny rosły w równym odstępach od siebie i stanowiły coś na kształt żywopłotu ciągnącego się wzdłuż piaszczystej, zoranej oponami samochodów drogi, która prowadziła do metalowego ogrodzenia. Tuż za nim widać było duży, dwuskrzydłowy budynek. _Dziwna lokalizacja na dom_, pomyślał Loki.

Podszedł do czarnej, rzeźbionej bramy i przeczytał wiszącą na niej tabliczkę: _Szpital psychiatryczny w Hadwey. _

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia czym jest szpital psychiatryczny. Spojrzał za siebie. Ani śladu strażników i portalu.

- Witam! – Głos tuż przy jego uchu sprawił, że podskoczył i odruchowo się cofnął.

Zerknął w prawo. Dwaj ubrani na biało mężczyźni przyglądali mu się z ciekawością.

- Możemy pomóc? Szuka pan kogoś? – spytał wyższy z dwójki – ciemnoskóry, barczysty facet. Uważnie przyglądał się ubraniu Lokiego i co jakiś czas porozumiewawczo spoglądał na swojego towarzysza.

Bóg kłamstw podrapał się po głowie.

- Nie – powiedział. - Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy, śmiertelnicy. - Rzucił okiem na tabliczkę wiszącą na bramie. – A właściwie – gdzie ja jestem? Na Ziemi, tak?

Murzyn westchnął i poklepał swojego kolegę po plecach.

- I znowu się zaczyna, Wels.

- Dzień jak co dzień. – Wzruszył ramionami niższy mężczyzna.

Odyn spoglądał na stojącego przed nim strażnika z lekką irytacją i niemałym zniecierpliwieniem.

- Wybacz nam, panie – wydyszał mężczyzna. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym wyprostował się i poprawił przekrzywiony na głowie hełm. – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że uda nam się pochwyć zbiega zanim zdąży się gdzieś zaszyć. Ale to przejście! – skrzywił się. – Ono otworzyło się znienacka!

- Przejście? Jakie znowu przejście? – Odyn zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiemy, mój panie. Pojawiło się ni z tego, ni z owego. W jednej chwili go nie było, a potem nagle coś świsnęło i powietrze w jednym punkcie zaczęło dziwnie drżeć, lekko błyszczeć i…

- Dość! – Odyn uniósł dłoń. – Przyczyną pojawienia się portalu zajmiemy się później. Teraz chce wiedzieć co Heimdall powiedział o miejscu pobytu Lokiego.

- Mówił coś o szpitalu… – na czole strażnika pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka – psychiatrycznym. Chyba. Tak, zdaje się, że użył właśnie takiej nazwy. Przechwycili go Midgardczycy.

Odyn zapatrzył się w dal. W przeciwieństwie do stojącego przed tronem mężczyzny, wiedział czym jest szpital psychiatryczny. Już kiedyś słyszał ten zwrot w ustach Thora. Myśli, które zaczęły krążyć po głowie Wszechojca były czarne, okrutne i bolesne.

- Macie zaprzestać pościgu – powiedział. Jego głos drżał.

Oszołomienie czające się w oczach strażnika uświadomiło mu, że mężczyzna nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

- Chcę, żebyście przestali ścigać Lokiego. Zrozumiano? – głośno i wyraźnie powtórzył Wszechojciec.

Strażnik powoli skinął głową. Gdy Odyn rzucił mu krótkie: „Odmaszerować", zasalutował, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia.

Wszechojciec zamknął swoje jedyne oko. _Tam się nim zajmą_, pomyślał. Leki i zastrzyki śmiertelników potrafią zdziałać cuda. Może nawet wyleczą Lokiego z jego chorobliwej żądzy władzy i pozbawienie go głosu nie będzie konieczne?

Król uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Chciał w to wierzyć, ale nie potrafił.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Nowe kłopoty?

**Choć wiem, że ten rozdział jest baaaardzo, bardzo krótki i właściwie nie wnosi nic nowego i nie wprowadza żadnej akcji, poczułam, że muszę coś tutaj wstawić... Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że upłynęło trochę czasu od ostatniego rozdziału :( Bardzo bym chciała pisać regularnie, ale nie pozwalają mi na to moje studia. Raz masz przerwę, a raz masz tyle roboty, że nie wiesz za co się wziąć. Niestety ostatnio nadszedł jeden z "burzliwych" okresów i zostałam zasypana dziesiątkami wejściówek, badań i raportów, nad którymi muszę ślęczeć, zamiast w spokoju sobie pisać :/ Tak więc bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie opóźnienia i mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko ten beznadziejnie krótki rozdział nie okaże się taki zły :) **

* * *

- Proszę, pójdzie pan z nami – powiedział mężczyzna nazwany Welsem. Zrobił krok do przodu i położył dłoń na ramieniu Lokiego. Cały czas się przy tym uśmiechał, jakby chcąc mimiką swej twarzy przebić niewidzialną barierę, która ich dzieliła.

Loki wzdrygnął się i strącił dłoń mężczyzny.

- Nie waż się mnie dotykać, człowieku – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wels cofnął się i wyciągnął ręce w porozumiewawczym geście – czymś, co z założenia miało uspokajać, a co zazwyczaj jeszcze bardziej denerwowało.

- Spokojnie, nie chcemy panu nic zrobić. Chcemy tylko pomóc. – Wskazał palcem na swoje czoło. – Zranił się pan, możemy to zdezynfekować i zakleić, ale musi pan się udać z nami do ośrodka. – Machnął głową w stronę dwuskrzydłowego budynku.

Loki spoglądał to na jednego mężczyznę, to na drugiego. Wyglądał jak gotowa do ataku, zjeżona pantera, która w napięciu obserwuje swoją ofiarę. Jego zielone oczy były skupione. Nie umknęło to uwadze czarnoskórego mężczyzny, który przez cały czas trwania konfrontacji swego kolegi z Lokim, uważnie obserwował zachowanie boga. Chłodna kalkulacja i trzeźwy błysk w oczach Asgardczyka w żadnym stopniu nie wskazywały na jakąkolwiek dysfunkcję psychiczną. Jednakże jego słowa były co najmniej niepokojące.

Wels zrobił krok do przodu i spojrzał przez ramię na swojego towarzysza. Gdy tamten wzruszył ramionami, mężczyzna zaczął powoli zbliżać się do Lokiego.

Bóg kłamstw zmrużył oczy. _Nie wyglądają na niebezpiecznych_, pomyślał._ Jeśli z nimi pójdę, może choć na chwilę uda mi się uciec przed pościgiem. _Rozluźnił mięśnie i wyprostował się.

- Dobrze – powiedział.

Wels zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi. Jego kolega skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Dobrze?

- Udam się z wami, śmiertelnicy. Ale wiedzcie, że jeżeli tylko spróbujecie coś zrobić, nie zawaham się was zabić.

- Okay, przyjęliśmy to do wiadomości – westchnął czarnoskóry mężczyzna. - Proszę za mną.

Wels podszedł do Lokiego i położył mu dłoń na plecach, delikatnie zachęcając go do tego, by podążył za Murzynem. Gdy mężczyźni otworzyli bramę i weszli na dziedziniec przed ośrodkiem, bóg kłamstw poczuł dziwne ukłucie niepokoju i obawy. Pokręcił głową, wciągnął w płuca powietrze i zrobił krok do przodu.


End file.
